


Seriously, Miko?

by FluffyPancakes151



Category: Bleach, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Ichigo is older, Karin and Ratchet don’t get along, Karin and Yuzu are older, Karin is Miko’s older sister, Karin is not amused, Miko is the youngest member of the Kurosaki family, Some Humor, Some crude language(just a bit), The autobots are uncomfortable, why has nobody thought of this before?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPancakes151/pseuds/FluffyPancakes151
Summary: Karin comes to visit her sister. The last thing she expected was to find out that her sister befriended giant alien robots. Dammit, Miko!





	Seriously, Miko?

Karin Kurosaki was not amused. Scratch that, she was absolutely pissed. When the whole family had all agreed on sending Miko to one of the most remote towns in the US due to the growing threat from Aizen, this was not what they’d been expecting!

The gathered Autobots shifted, their discomfort obvious as the teenage girl mentally cursed every know deity to Hell and back. Miko actually had the audacity to look amused and Karin had to restrain herself from yelling. She was not Ichigo, she could handle this calmly, she just had to take deep slow breaths and fix this mess civilly. 

But, damn, it was SO HARD! Sighing, she looked up, dark gray eyes fixing on the largest robot in the room, whom she assumed to be the leader. To his credit, he did look slightly apologetic, so she decided not be too harsh with him. Because it was most definitely Miko’s fault, it was always Miko’s fault.

“Let’s try this again.” Karin sighed, leaning her elbows against the frail metal railing and looking up unwaveringly into blue optics. “My name is Karin Kurosaki, older sister of Miko Nakadai, aka Miko Kurosaki and you are?”

The metallic giant decided to step closer to better address her, though she herself did not deem it necessary. Karin couldn’t help but notice just how.. colorful they all were. 

“My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.” Aha. So that was the name of their little group, interesting. 

“And I think I can safely assume that you’re not from this world?” The girl asked, because knowing Miko, she’d definitely befriend an alien race, definitely.

“That is correct, we are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.” Karin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course.

“And you are currently at war?” Because why not pull that trope out of the basket? Judging by the taken aback looks she was receiving from the other robots, she could safely say that the answer was yes. She had to admit that their reactions were slightly amusing.

“Unfortunately we are. We are here to protect your world from the decepticons, who -“ 

“Stop,” Karin interrupted before he could go on further. “I don’t care about your history with these ‘decepticons’, however what I do care about, is how the hell does it concern my sister.”

The red and white robot standing by the monitors sputtered, clearly offended by her bluntness. “Listen here, you-“

“Shut it.” Karin snapped coldly, sending the autobot a scowl that rivaled Ichigo’s. They glared at each other until they were literally blocked off from each other by the imposing figure of Optimus Prime.

“Miss Kurosaki, I understand your concern for Miko, but I do not appreciate you attacking members of my team.” Karin wilted slightly under the mild scolding tone, but did not back off, not completely.

“Listen.. Uh..” It was the big green autobot who spoke up next. He looked quite uncomfortable by the whole situation, a servo coming up to rub the back of his helm as Karin turned her dark gray gaze towards him. “I’ve been Miko’s guardian for these past few months and during that time no harm came to her, I swear! You have nothing to worry about.”

“I can attest to that.” Jack said, coming up to stand beside Miko, who had crossed her arms and was looking at anything but her sister. “We’ve never been in any kind of mortal danger, the Autobots have kept us safe.” 

Karin sent him a glare. Jack gulped, taking a step back and lifting his arms in a gesture of peace. “....except maybe a little?” 

The seventeen year old let out a groan, her arms coming up to rub at her temples where a headache was swiftly brewing. Finally, she straightened and turned to Miko, dark gray eyes bright with determination. “That’s it, I’m taking you back to Japan.”

“No!” Miko finally looked up at her older sibling, mouth agape in horror and anger. “No, I’m not going! You have no right!”

“On the contrary, imouto. I’m your older sister, I have every right to take you away from here. It’s too dangerous!” Karin spoke, fighting to keep her voice as level as possible, given the situation.

“Why? Because I’m not some hotshot Shinigami like Ichigo?!” Miko snapped and immediately stiffened as what she’d just said sunk in. Karin’s eyes widened and she glanced in the direction of the gathered Autobots as if she were hoping that they weren’t listening.

Raf looked exceptionally confused. “Shinigami? Like a Japanese death god?” He asked, gaining the curious looks of the surrounding Autobots and Jack. The boy however went ignored by the two sisters who were now locked in a heated argument in what seemed to be Japanese.

Each of them seemed to be reluctant to give in to the other, words coming out of their mouths in rapid succession as they gesticulated wildly to make their points. In the end, it was surprisingly Karin who gave in. She threw her hands up in a frustrated manner, gray eyes boring into brown, before she stalked back to the railing, grabbed a chair and sat down, fixing the Autobot leader with a hard stare. “Tell me everything.”

The Autobots and their young human friends shared a look. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.


End file.
